1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery and a method of producing the nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-228293 discloses a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery including a positive electrode containing a first active material and a second active material, the first active material including lithium transition metal composite oxide expressed by a general formula LiNixMnyCozO2 (x+y+z=1, x>0, y>0, z>0), the second active material including LiFePO4.